More Than A Fairytale
by animetenshi101
Summary: After Takako's death, Himeno loses the ability to pret, and the knights have to find a new pretear.Their search however, turns up more than they bargained for when they find not one pretear, but two. Contains fluff and will contain lemon in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear, I do not own Pretear, I do not own Pretear. Sasame... Hayate... NOOOOOO!  
  
Summary: After Takako's death, Himino loses the ability to prêt, and the knights have to find a new Pretear. Their search however turns up more than they bargained for when they not only find one Pretear, but two. One of which is doomed to become the next princess of disaster. Sasame x OC Hayate x OC Contains fluff, and lemon in later chapters.  
  
More Than A Fairytale  
  
Chapter 1: Sasame's Tale  
  
"If you ever need to talk, no matter what the problem, I'll listen." Sasame finished his radio show, and looked over his shoulder at the director who was smiling and flashing him a big thumbs up. "That's a wrap Sasame, Good job!" The director was still beaming as he signaled to Sasame his job's end. Sasame sighed nodding politely at the director and the remaining people in the studio as he walked past on his way out, wishing he could share the director's enthusiasm and cheer.  
  
Sasame reached the door of the studio, and stepped out of FM Awayuki onto the brightly lit steps, the sudden change of lighting causing him to shade his eyes. Awaiting him at the bottom of the steps were his usual array of fan girls, but Sasame neither had the strength no desire to humor them today. He simply cut through them, rather rudely, and continued on his path down the side walk, leaving his fans in a state of shock, and causing one devoted fan to softly call out, "what's the matter Sasame-samma, don't you love me anymore?".  
Sasame continued his journey in a state almost like a trance. He had no real destination and at the moment was just walking to walk. After a few intricate turns and direction changes, he found himself in a beautiful little park with a river running under an old wooden, and all types of flowers in bloom. "Shin would enjoy this", Sasame thought vaguely without any real feelings as to whether Shin would actually enjoy the place or not. Most of his thoughts were like that now. They were empty, and meant nothing to him. HE was empty. Rarely anything had any meaning to him these days. "That's why it's so hard for me to do the show", he thought again. "The only thing people are writing about are petty little problems that don't mean a thing to me." "That just means that this world's liefe is safe", a voice in the back of Sasame's head responded. He found this voice very annoying, and his, temper, which rarely ever showed, began to rise.  
Sasame took another look around the park and spotted a bench. Figuring that here was a good enough place to stop at than any, he seated himself, and looked up at the rapidly setting sun. "Takako...", Sasame whispered. He was suddenly filled with an unbearable sadness. He couldn't believe how bad things had gotten. They had all been so perfect. Takako was back, and this time she had eyes for only him, Himeno and Hayate were getting along (except for the occasional fight), and above all the world's liefe was safe.  
However, things had suddenly taken a change for the worst. Sasame had been noticing changes in Takako's attitude towards him. She was not as loving, and had become a bit cold. Not long afterwards there had been reports of disturbances within Lifienia, but the Knights had paid it no mind. There had been no decrease in liefe, and everyone was generally happy, so they simply dismissed it as a rumor. They could not however ignore the demon larvae that appeared, the fact that it absorbed a lot of Himeno's liefe so she could no longer prêt, and that Takako had given her life trying to save Himeno along with Sasame.  
Sasame's eyes filled with tears as scenes of Takako's last moments played through his mind. How he could only watch helplessly as his prêt with Himeno failed, prompting the demon to attack again, and how it was Takako's body that shielded both him and Himeno from the attack. Now Takako was gone, Himeno couldn't prêt, and they needed to find a new Pretear in order to discover where the demon came from.  
Sasame closed his eyes. It was all too much now. He needed some way to escape. He was tired of listening to the minor problems of teenage girls when his were so great, and he secretly longed for some one to listen to and advise him. The loss of Takako had left him extremely lonely, but aside from Hayate who was preoccupied with Himeno, all of the other knights were busy looking for a new pretear, even the little ones.  
"Is it even worth finding a new pretear?" Sasame asked himself the first question with meaning in a long while. He was about to delve deeper into his confused mix of thoughts and feelings, when his supernatural hearing picked up the faintest sound nearby. He followed the sound under the bridge where a young girl was calling out to some one or other. "Princess... Princess!" Ignoring the girl, Sasame headed back to his bench, when something very small went streaking pass him. He was suddenly filled with an intense, blind rage, chasing after whatever it was, convinced it was some sort of demon, and determined to avenge Takako's death. He was so upset that he failed to notice that the "demon" was actually a small dog that the previous girl was also in hot pursuit of. She was however running towards it instead of behind . As the demon dog took a sharp turn to the left, taking his pursuers off guard, the girl and Sasame collided and were propelled backwards to the ground as a surge of electricity passed through their bodies. 


	2. Ice Cream and Angry Yorkies

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear... Please excuse me while I go hug my teddy *cry*  
  
Summary: Continuation of how Sasame first met the new pretear.  
  
Chapter 2: Ice Cream and Angry Yorkies  
  
Sasame sprang to his feet with his fist tight and teeth clenched; he was still set on finding that demon. It took him a while to calm down and realize that wherever the thing had made off to, it wasn't coming back. Looking down, he finally took notice of the girl. She was bent over on the ground stroking her dog with one hand; her other arm wrapped tightly around her sore chest. Her long ebony hair fell over her shoulders, and was picked up by the wind, reviling two sparkling green eyes. Sasame's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. He took a step towards the girl, reaching out a shaking hand. "Takako..."  
The sound of Sasame's voice directed the girl's attention away from her dog, and towards him. As they met each other's gaze, the girl's eyes transformed from emerald to a deep, golden brown, and her black hair melted away into dark brown. Right before Sasame's eyes, Takako became a stranger. "I ...Umm...", Sasame Stammered. The girl was looking at Sasame with one eyebrow raised as if he was insane.  
Some of his old sense returning, Sasame helped the girl to her feet, feeling the same electric shock as he took her hand. "Ouch", she jerked her hand out of Sasame's and began rubbing it soothingly. "Are you ok?" Sasame bent down to ask the girl who was now doubled over. "Yeah I'm O... Princess shut up!" Princess, who had been forced out of her owners lap when Sasame helped her up, was now yapping angrily at him. Sasame looked down at the dog, reality spreading itself throughout his mind. In spite of his present mood, a small smile spread across the knight's face as he saw just how stupid he had been. The thought of him chasing after the prissy little animal, seeking revenge, proved just too amusing, and for the first time in months, Sasame let out a laugh.  
The girl looked up at Sasame, even more confused. She could have sworn that the man she had bumped into was the same one she had passed on the bench, who looked on the verge of an emotional meltdown. Although his sudden change in mood was strange, it gladdened the girl to see that he seemed to be in better spirits. She noticed that he was very handsome, and he looked even better smiling.  
Sasame was even more surprised by his suddenly good mood, but hoped it would last. Looking at the girl's stunned face, he laughed even harder. " Gomen ne", Sasame choked. Finally gaining his composure, he held his hand out towards the girl. "I'm Sasame". The girl glanced down at Sasame's out stretched hand. Remembering the previous shock, she pulled her hand closer to her body, covering it protectively. Sasame was momentarily confused, but realizing what she was doing, he let out another one of his soft laughs. " You don't have to shake my hand if you don't want to", Sasame said, smiling at the would–be pretear. A blush was creeping on the girls face. The man before her had just spoken in the most soothing voice she had ever heard, and she was beginning to feel guilty for not taking his hand. "Umm...I'm Kohana", the girl stammered. Sasame nodded, repeating her name. "Kohana". The name was a musical one that sort of rolled off the tongue. "It means flower right?" Kohana's blush deepened at the knight's question, and she slowly nodded. "Uh-hu". Sasame smiled. "That's a nice name."  
Surveying the girl closer, Sasame noticed that her eyes had changed from golden brown to aqua. Her long brown hair was so dark that it almost looked black. It was pulled into a low, side ponytail that fell to her waist. Two loose strands framed either side of her face. She had an innocent, but mature look about her. She had a lightly tanned complexion, almost like Kei, and seemed a little short for her age, but, as Sasame couldn't help noticing, was well endowed.  
"Why were you chasing my dog?" Kohana was looking at Sasame curiously as the thought that he was running after Princess just hit her. Sasame hesitated for a little while."I thought it was a demon" didn't sound like a good enough excuse. "I heard you calling, and thought she might be yours", Sasame responded, gathering his thoughts. "Oh, thank you", Kohana said, struggling to restrain Princess, who seemed eager to get home. "What type of dog is she", Sasame asked. Kohana turned to look at the dog, she was apparently anxious to get home, and began dancing around, making low growling sounds. Kohana bent down and fastened a leash to the dog's rhinestone collar. "She's a Yorkie", Kohana replied, straightening up.  
Taking the leash tightly in her hand, Kohana turned to leave. She was a good distance away before Sesame realized that he was about to let the future Pretear leave without any significant conversation. "Wait", Sasame called after her, walking at a brisk pace to catch up. "What is it", Kohana asked, dropping Princess's leash as she turned around. She jogged up to Sasame, and the two met half way. "What is it Sasame". Kohana panted. Sasame was momentarily silent, thinking of some way to formally explain things to the future pretear. "Would you like to join me for a Sunday", Sasame asked, noticing that Princess was getting restless, and beginning to walk away.  
Kohana's face fell. "I'd love to, but I can't. I have to go to practice", she replied, growing more disappointed by the second. Something about Sasame made her feel safe and comfortable even though she barely knew him, and she didn't want to leave. Not just then anyway. Sasame noticed the change in Kohana's attitude, and nodded, offering her a small smile. "That's Ok, how about tomorrow?" "Ok", Kohana said beaming. "I'll be free then." A moment of silence passed between the two, during which, Kohana found herself stealing glances at the handsome knight, and became hypnotized in his deep purple eyes. "Don't you have to go", Sasame asked, breaking Kohana out of her trance. A blush crept its way about the girls face. "Oh...Uh", Kohana stuttered. "Oh my gosh, I'm Late!" "C'mon Princess". She yelled, slapping her hand against her thigh. The little dog broke into a run, trying to keep up with her master. She was about to be left behind, when Kohana suddenly stopped. "How do I know when to meet you", she turned around and asked Sasame. "Just come back to the park", Sasame yelled back.  
Kohana was just about to take off when she realized that she still didn't know how she was going to meet Sasame. She turned around to ask him, but he was nowhere in sight. Figuring that she was already late, Kohana walked around the park in search of Sasame. "He couldn't have gone that fast", she said aloud to no one in particular. Finally giving up, she left the park at a brisk walk, a bit disappointed, and very confused. 


	3. Hayate's Tale

Disclaimer: Pretear is not mine. There, I said it!  
  
Hayate's Tale  
  
Sasame walked into the knight's apartment, looking for some one to tell the news. He wasn't so sure if it was good news or not, but it was worth telling, but after a quick evaluation, he discovered that he was the only there. "Well, I guess the others are out looking for the new pretear", Sasame sighed. "I might as well go find them and put an end to their search." Sasame headed towards the door, which swung open just as he was about to grab the handle. Hayate was standing in the doorway, looking a bit harassed and out of breath. It looked as though he had run all the way there, but Sasame new that the likelihood of that was slim to none. "What happened to you Hayate", Sasame asked, as Hayate crossed into the room. Ignoring the question completely, Hayate entered the kitchen, shortly returning with a drink in hand, and plopped down on the couch.  
"I have something important to tell you Hayate", Sasame said, taking a seat beside Hayate. "That's funny, I was gonna tell you the same thing", Hayate responded, unheard by Sasame. "I found the new pretear", both men suddenly blurted out at once.  
Sasame turned a shocked face towards a slightly confused Hayate. "You met Kohana too?" "Who the hell is Kohanna", Hayate asked. "Well... she's the new pretear!", Sasame answered, even more confused than before. "I don't know who you're talking about" Hayate replied. "But the chick I'm talking about is some girl named Ayaka." "Ayaka?" Sasame asked, "are you sure she's the pretear?" "Yeah." Hayate replied. "In fact, I met her at Himeno's House..." (Flashback)  
Hayate walked down the hall of the Awayuki mansions with a large bag of cement in hand. He had just been to check up on Himeno, and see how she was handling the "incident", but she had locked her door and refused to see him. After losing the ability prêt, she had been gradually distancing herself from him.  
"What's that", Hayate asked himself as the dull sound of music reached his ears. As he neared Kaoru's workroom it grew louder, and soon, he was met with the sound of Natsue and Kaoru's laughter. "Oh Kaoru", Natsue cooed. "You never told me you were such a good dancer!" "Well", Kaoru laughed. "I am when I have such a good partner!" Natsue giggled. " Oh Kaoru!"  
"Slowdown Awayuki-samma", a second, unfamiliar voice called out. "You're getting ahead of the music!" Hayate finally reached the room to find that all of the work equipment had been moved, and mirrors ha been installed on three of the four walls. A boom box lay on the floor, and Natsue and Kaoru were waltzing around the room in Flash Dance like get up. "Dip me Kaoru, dip me!", Natsue called out. Kaoru tiled Natsue gracefully toward the floor. "Anything for you honey-bunny!"  
Hayate glanced wide-eyed around the room. "What's going on here?", he almost screamed out. "Oh hey Hayate", Kaoru called out, taking Natsue out of the dip. "I forgot to tell you! Natsue and I have wanted to try something new together, so Ayaka here is giving us ballroom dancing lessons!" "And you're so great at it too Kaoru", Natsue cooed while tracing small circles over his chest. "Aww gee", Kaoru said blushing. "I'm not so much."  
Hayate took his first notice of the girl sitting in the corner, and realized that she must have been the other voice he had heard on the way in. She was seated next to the boom box and messing with some tapes. She wore some gray sweatpants over a black leotard, and her back-length, powder purple hair was bulled back into two ponytails. She had a slim, athletic build, and from what he could tell, a good-sized chest. He couldn't tell what color her eyes where. Her back was to him, and she hadn't noticed that he was in the room yet.  
"Riing Riiing", Natsue cell phone went off. She answered the call and then quickly turned to kiss Kaoru. "I'm sorry honey, I'm going to have to cut our lesson short. An emergency just came up." "That's alright dear", Kaoru answered cheerfully. "Hayate will just have to help me learn that new move. You'll help me, right Hayate?" "Oh... well... Uh", Hayate stuttered. "I hadn't planned..." "That's great!", Kaoru proclaimed grabbing Hayate by the hand, and dragging him towards the seated girl. "Ayaka I got you a partner now you can show me that turn!" "A partner... wha.. I can't dance... what are you talking about?", Hayate exclaimed, still stuttering.  
The girl turned around, and stood up. Her eyes were a light lilac that almost matched her hair. "Ayaka", Kaoru said, speaking to the girl. " This is Hayate. He'll be our fill in today." "Hey Hayate", Ayaka said, still smiling. "Hey", Hayate replied. "umm what's a "fill in". Ayaka laughed. "You don't need to worry. I'm just teaching this fancy little turn to Mr. And Mrs. Awayuki today. I usually use Mrs. Awayuki to demonstrate new moves, but since she's not here, I'll be doing my demonstration with you." "Oh", Hayate murmured. "Now", Ayaka said stepping towards Hayate. "Pay attention Awayuki-samma! First, you put this arm around my waist, and you hold my hand with this one."  
Hayate began to position his arms around her, but quickly jumped back as they were separated by a large, electric shock. He glanced at his hand, and looked down to find Ayaka sprawled over the floor. Kaoru rushed over to help her up in a look of shock. "Wow", he said slowly. "Are you guys Ok?" (End Flashback)  
Hayate sighed and turned away from Sasame. "And that's what happened", he said in a slightly exhausted voice. "I met her at some sort of tango lesson." "What does this mean", Sasame asked. "We've never had two pretears before." Hayate shrugged. "Beats me." Sasame placed his hand under his chin to think. "Well", he said. "I told Kohana to meet for ice cream, I guess you could invite Ayaka too, and maybe we can work something out. "I guess so", Hayate sighed. He got off the sofa, and sort of dragged himself into the opposite direction. "I'm exhausted", he called over his shoulder to Hayate. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Well people, that's all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Crazy Stalker Pimps! I know the title sounds crazy, but this is the chapter where the two pretears meet each other, and learn about just what it means to be pretear 


End file.
